Hikari
by ZARA HAS A DICE
Summary: "Ah- U-Uchiha-s-san, O-Ohisashiburi desu ne?" Raising a contemplative eyebrow at the fidgeting Hyuuga, he murmured coldly, "Do I know you?"   Blinking owlishly, the Hyuuga remained silent.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the Naruto-verse. The idea of Naruto and the Hidden Villages are all ideas originating from the famous mangaka Masashi Kishimoto himself**__. This would be the first fanfic I'm doing. The Hokage Tower scene is inspired by the short 'Mother Maiden' clip from Within Temptation's newest previews. This occurred a year after the Shinobi War, a year after the deadly battle between Sasuke and Naruto._

* * *

><p><strong>HIKARI<strong>

_zara has a dice_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"<em>Each and every one of you have been called many things in life…monster," At the side of the wooden table, the fox-masked shinobi twitched . "weak, lazy-" A snort from the monkey-masked man was followed by the uneasy shuffles of the sheep-masked lady as she meld into the back. "stupid, unhygienic, straight-arsed, boring, weird, butt-kisser, barbaric, fa-"<em>

"_We get it Baa-chan. You don't have to shove it in our faces! Get to the point, will you? Jeez." _

_An inhuman-like growl emitted from the fox-masked shinobi as a wry smile crept upon the lips of the buxom blonde. Her eyes narrowed at each and every one of them before slowly turning to the __**kitsune**__, who had his arms folded. The tensed atmosphere cleared, as she merely regarded them coolly._

A small sigh escaped those full, luscious lips of a certain coy Hyuuga. Walking, upon the streets of Konoha, smiling and greeting the peddlers and shop keepers. Her long, silky hair was so black; glints of blue seemed to shine beneath the glare of the morning sun rays. Those beautiful locks were in a bun at the top of her head; her fringe had thus grown longer, as they brushed her eyelids. Flawless porcelain skin, carried a natural flush on her cheeks as those trademark pearl-like eyes with hints of lavender, held that cheerful gaze. The trademark, zip-up sweater with the Hyuuga clan emblem on her sleeve, covered the mesh-shirt she wore underneath. Sandals clad those small feet as they pattered against the ground, carrying her towards her destination. Yet, those words were clear in her mind. The words of Konoha's Hokage.

" _I've watched each and every one of you grow and shed blood as well as tears. For years, I've watched as this group, slowly made it up the ladder. You have all turned out to be fine shinobi, despite whatever it is you've gone through. We are shinobi. We scour the shadows of the boundary and we kill for a living. That, is our way of life. We've been through countless wars and none have ended without sacrifices. And now I gather every one of you. Comrades…Lovers…A team, into this circle, will you pledge to obey your Hokage and protect this village as well as its people? Will you, become a part of the Iro ANBU?" Those clear hazel eyes stared directly upon these masked shinobi, as they answered as one, with fervent nods and a strong murmur of approval. The blonde smirked, her features lighting up._

The morning breeze, tickled her skin, stray strands were brushed aside, as she swept the floor of the classroom. She sighed, biting her lip, all the time telling herself to remain calm. Petals swirled as the cherry blossoms swayed against the blistering wind. Soft opalescent orbs which shone tints of lavender under the gaze of the sunrays glanced out of the windows, as she caught a soft petal between her index finger and thumb. Softly rubbing against the soft texture of the flower, she found herself idling silently, humming to a tune. Her fingers clutched the broomstick, as she set it aside, busying herself with the arrangement of the tables.

_Her tone was stern, yet her approval was clear as she continued to address the Iro ANBU,"Excellent. Of course, your daily work-life will resume as per normal, no excuses. As you assume your role as my Iro ANBU, nobody outside this circle will know of your identity. You will address each other by the animal mask you are wearing, during missions. I will also be appointing a Captain, to which you shall have to answer to and to whom I will pass on your missions to, __**Kitsu**__-"_

"_YATTA! You mean it Obaa-chan? Really? I won't let you down, Dattebayo!"_

_Rubbing her temples at the excited whoops of the blonde ninja, she held the urge to pummel the over-enthusiastic blonde. "Yes- Yes, like I said, your identity will have to be kept a secret. Is that clear? That means, you would have to dye your hair black before going on missions. No pets. No stutters. No awkward outbursts. You are to act as the opposite of your true self. Get it?" Raising a brow expectantly, Tsunade sighed as __**Kitsune**__ scratched the back of his head enquiringly, whereas __**Nezumi **__patted her pink hair, affectionately. "Good. Now all off you leave, except for you three. Close the door."_

Chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully, she flipped through the papers, recognizing each handwriting. Names, scrawled with a nasty paw print made her smirk slightly, at the thought of the young Inuzuka. It was times like this, where she had thought of her days in the Academy, as she had been nestled in between Ino and Kiba. Their bickering had made her smile gently, as she tried, in vain to stop the two from pouncing on each other.

In the expense of the serene environment, she had lapsed back into time, as memories of her younger days, brought a sad smile upon her lips. Her obsession over the nine-tails vessel had her strive to reduce those annoying stutters. Her undying affection for him, had made her desperate to catch up with the former reject. Yet, she knew, deep inside, they were never to be. He had the pink-haired kunoichi as his lover. A sigh escaped those peach lips, as she shuffled the papers, neatly placing it on the side of her table. Naruto would never look at her, the way he spared loving glances on a beautiful kunoichi, such as Tsunade's apprentice.

_Pacing her room, Tsunade remained silent for a moment, much to the dismay of the three ."__**Hitsuji**__, you are one of the few who were able to break away from genjutsu quickly and your bloodline limit allows you to control chakra stances. Besides that, you haven't an emotional attachment to __**him**__.I entrust you, your first mission right now. You are to babysit Uchiha Sasuke." _

A dark chakra jolted her out of her chair, as her head turned swiftly to the door. She felt goosebumps rise, as an involuntary tremble struck her.A pale man, with eyes the color of midnight made her blink in surprise.

"Ah, there you are, Hinata. Early as usual I see." With a soft chuckle, her former Academy sensei, pushed open the door, wide enough to reveal the Copy-Nin and- "You remember Sasuke, don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Baa-chan<strong> - Old Lady

**Kitsune-** Fox

**Nezumi**- Rat

**Hitsuji**- Sheep

**Dattebayo**- Believe It ( a phrase, naruto usually uses)

**Yatta**- I did it / Hooray


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so very much to those who have read my first feeble attempts to place a story together. I will probably continue on, though updates would be done during weekends, since I'll be rather busy with a few projects. Just a fair warning, Hinata would probably go OOC in a few chapters, afterall she is human and she isn't perfect. (even in manga/anime form.)_

_**FallenRaindrops**__**: It will be clear as soon as you read this chapter and further chapters, why Hinata isn't clad in ANBU uniform. C:**_

* * *

><p><strong>HIKARI<strong>

_zara has a dice  
><em>  
><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>This<em> had to be a nightmare.

God must have loved him too much, to give him another chance in this defiled world. Frowning at the silver-haired jounin, his former sensei and one of the few men he would love to kill, he turned his head away. Why would the Hokage allow _Kakashi_, of all people to watch him? Besides, he could have fled the very moment the perverted former sensei of his had his eyes on those pornographic novels. He was Uchiha Sasuke, for heaven's sake. An S-Class Missing Nin. The last benefactor of the Sharingan. The sole Uchiha, who would rather die, than be caged in this stuffy village. Absent-mindedly, a finger lazily rubbed against the spot.

A few centimetres away from his heart.

A few seconds away from death.

It had taken all of Konoha's medical team to bring him back to life. It had taken more than Kakashi and Gai to restrain Naruto from trying to get up from bed. Part of him despised the fact that the Kyuubi vessel had such vast and rapid healing powers, due to the monster trapped in him. Another part of him, thrived on the fact that he was still living and breathing despite the conditions set by the newly elected council. After the massacre of the council, he had felt the satisfaction. As though, his revenge had been cleared. He had felt that momentary enlightenment- finally able to redeem back the honor his brother had lost.

Yet, none of that was enough. It will never be enough , _until Konohagure no sato is dead._

Dark, midnight-coloured eyes glared upon the Copy Nin. A year had passed, and his first time being out in the open air had made him suddenly nauseous at the fact that he was to be _babysat_ by this particular shinobi. Clearly the Hokage was either stupid, or too trusting. "Hmph." Pathetic. That was the first word which crossed his mind, as he growled at the lack of power within him. Dark swirling lines, which decorated his arms, and trailed all around his body to his heart prevented him from using most of his chakra. At the very most, he was allowed a quarter of his powe . Well, that agitated him, but the fact which had him furious was the fact that if he were to use his more advanced Mangekyou Sharingan for more than five minutes, he would be killed by the stupid seal. Gritting his teeth, he turned as a ponytailed man with unmistakably dark brown hair rounded the corner and smiled at him.

"Sasuke, I hope you're doing well?"

Silence followed the small attempt at conversation, as Kakashi prodded him with the book, as though to check upon his conscious-ness. Clicking his tongue, impatiently, Sasuke glared at the new comer. There was a visible line which cut across the bridge of the older man's nose. His memory was sharp, as he mumbled a quick, "Fine." Hesitating a moment, he decided to add- "Iruka Umino." in a pompous manner, as though the man was a villager in the market. Iruka smiled, obviously pleased that the scowling Uchiha had remembered him, at least. Kakashi sighed, as he walked on forwards, leaving the other jounin to fill Sasuke in on the on goings of Konoha. It was- as though they were friends, yet the young Uchiha could sense that the jounin was tensed. Was it out of fear? Or, an entirely different matter. He slid his hands into the pockets of his black slacks, blinking once as he stopped in his tracks- "What?"

The other two jounin turned back, Kakashi with his nose buried in the Icha Icha Paradise Volume 3 and Iruka blinking, "Uh- the academy? There's been a few chan-"

"Not that." The gruff-sounding tone interrupted the older man as he demanded, "What did you say I was supposed to do?" Iruka turned to Kakashi for a moment, then back to the young Uchiha. Snapping his book shut, Kakashi turned to Sasuke, an amused expression played upon his face, as his eyes crinkled in excitement, scratching his head absent-mindedly. "Right, It must have slipped my mind. You are to teach in the academy, alongside some of our _very_ talented teachers." Clenching his fists, the Uchiha debated on whether to strike the silver-haired pervert with his knuckles or plan a slow, painful death for the idiot who would have thought of such a job for him.

Teach? Him? What would he know about it?

Eyes remained forwards, as the trio moved through a throng of the morning crowd. The young Uchiha's lips formed a thin line, at the sudden whispers behind his back. Long bangs covered parts of his eyes. The serenity was gone with the whispers, and some rather loud, impulsive comments. It irked him that he was bringing much unwanted attention to himself. Yes, he decided Konoha was going to suffer an indefinitely torturous death. But first, he would have to find a way to get out of this mess. Perhaps through a female. One would have to admit, he was definitely good looking, bearing those intense eyes and the Uchiha pride. Giggles and soft feminine whispers, had him glance over slightly, as a red-hair female swooned under his gaze. Turning his attention back to the road up ahead, he tried to figure of another way to escape. Black hues roamed over what used to be the Uchiha district. It had been reduced to a mess now. Half of it were still standing upright, whereas the other half were a pile of rubble and dirt. Aftermath of war. "Welcome home, Sasuke." Kakashi murmured sarcastically. "I'll be living with you, momentarily. And while we're at it, I've got a few rules for you."

With a wry smirk beneath the mask he ticked off his fingers, "Curfew is at eleven. I'm not your servant, therefore I do not cook nor wash for you. You will need an escort, everywhere you go. And you are to write a report each day of what you've done each day."

Fighting to keep the scowl off his face, as he would have loved to express distaste to the sudden changes in life, he remained silent instead. Following a much familiar path to the Ninja Academy, he found the place hadn't changed much. It bore the dull colors of the earth and steel. It was, if not for the construction work, the same as before he left Konoha. Breathing in the scent of sakura blossoms, he moved into the premises. Iruka's dulcet tones reverberated as he explained each and every room in the academy.

It was much too silent, for a school.

Yet, he had to keep reminding himself, it was, afterall seven in the morning. Black-midnight eyes roamed over the empty classes, right before a figure slumped over the teacher's table caught his sight. Silently, Sasuke watched as she jumped up, as though being burnt. That was when he saw those eyes. Freaky white orbs stared back at him. He felt his privacy being breached. Albeit the harmless look in those eyes, he felt the same stare Madara casted upon him. As if someone was seeing into his soul. Those eyes bore a freak-like nature. As though a piece of the luminescent moon was stuck in those pupils.

A Hyuuga.

She had an awkward stance, a serene and gentle aura about her. It was something, he thought, no shinobi possessed. Every fibre of her being screamed out weak and pathetic.

"Ah, there you are, Hinata. Early as usual I see."

Her eyes left his, as a small smile curled upon her pink lips. As the door slid open, Iruka stepped in. Kakashi gave the young kunoichi a lifeless wave. "You remember Sasuke, don't you?" The Hyuuga took a few steps forward as a warm smile played upon her lips.

"Ah- U-Uchiha-s-san, O-Ohisashiburi desu ne?"

Raising a contemplative eyebrow at the fidgeting Hyuuga, he murmured coldly, "Do I know you?" Blinking owlishly, the Hyuuga remained silent, for a moment, as though contemplating on whether he was joking. He saw the flush of pink cross her cheeks, as she fidgeted. Iruka opened his mouth to come to the aid of the meek kunoichi, the very moment she exclaimed, "G-G- G-Gomenasai! I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hinata. W-We were i-in the s-same class, p-previously." Her stutters were annoying him, yet what annoyed him the most was he couldn't place her anywhere in his memory. Had a Hyuuga even been part of his class, back then?Ah- Right. The weird one, who had always been after Naruto. She must be stupid to like such a dunce. Vivid images of a shy girl with bulky clothing filled his mind as he eyed the Hyuuga, silently. Her long hair, which reflected sheens of blue reminded him of the boyish, hime-cut version of the genin Hyuuga. Her face had a deep, rosy flush upon his gaze. Perhaps, just perhaps, she could be his ticket out. "You will be co-teaching with Hinata. I'll leave him to your care then, Hinata."

Sasuke frowned, once the two jounin left with a few reminders. The Hyuuga fidgeted for a bit, as she poked her index fingers together, before hiding her hands behind her back. Twice, she opened her mouth as though to say something. He had the urge to yell at her, or even vent out at the shy Hyuuga, for no particular reason. Sauntering past her, he sat in her chair, glancing at the neat stacks of paper. Marked neatly with a red pen. A stream of children burst into the room, eyeing him for a moment before they ran to their seats to resume staring at the Uchiha. Now, he wished, he was back behind bars.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagure No Sato- <strong>Hidden Village of Leaves  
><strong>Kunoichi –<strong> Female Shinobi  
><strong>Gomenasai – <strong>I apologise


End file.
